Days of Our Lives
by Schwarz
Summary: One day, L-sama decided to send everyone to school, so the Slayers world went BOOM.Everyone got reborn,went to school and led normal lifes. But how can life ever be normal if you were once a sorceress, a Mazoku Lord and or a Dragon Lord?


Days Of Our Lives  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Not a single thing except myself. Isn't that sad?  
  
A/N: I have no idea why I started on this story. Basically, if you want mazokus, there are mazokus. If you want dragons there are dragons. If you want Slayers there will be Lina and co. Except not as much as other High School fics, because I will be concentrating more on the Mazoku lords. Why? I like them ^^  
  
~*~ Chapter 1: One Winter Night  
  
Phibrizo's POV  
  
It was a cold Saturday evening, and Starbucks was nearly bursting with the crowd. The seats were full and the queues nearly reached the door. I had to wait for almost fifteen minutes before I could get my drink. It's weird though. People are ordering ice coffee and such when it's practically freezing outside. I looked at the drink in my hand. Great, I had ordered ice mocha without realising it. I should I go change it. I'm freezing even though it's warm inside. I'm not the kind who takes to cold easily. Then I stared at the queue. Maybe not. Looking around for an empty place to seat, I spotted one. I squeezed my way through the crowd and managed to get there before anyone else. Being small in size has it's advantages too, but life is life. Most of the time, there's more disadvantages then advantages. This is one such example.  
  
"Hey, kiddo. What are you doing out so late at on a school night? Shouldn't you be homes sleeping??" some idiot drawled and stared at me. I glared at that big oaf.  
  
"I'm sixteen, turning seventeen soon!" I growled. The loser raised an eyebrow and walked away, laughing. "Haven't gone through puberty, huh?" he chortled. I was boiling inside. That bastard. It's not my fault that I'm thin and short and look like a thirteen-year old. Some of girl from my school even said that I'm cute! Can you believe it?  
  
"It's all right darling, you'll have your growth spurt someday." My mom said. Someday.I bet I'm going to remain as short as ever. That's not the worse thing. My eyes. They're kind of large for a sixteen year old. And my hair doesn't make it any better. It's black and reaches my shoulder. And my fringe, it makes me look like a kid more than ever. I tried to cut it once, and it made me look like some idiot who had been struck by lightning. The worse thing is that my voice doesn't seem to have been broken. It's not deep like how it should have been. Instead, I think I sound like a girl.  
  
"Hey, Phibby, did you wait long?" a loud and irritating voice boomed over the noise. I don't even have to turn around to know who it was.  
  
"My name is not Phibby! And don't you have a watch, Garv?!" I snapped. He was fifteen minutes late. Garv shrugged.  
  
"Not my fault. It was Dynast's fault." I turned around and saw Dynast. That guy can really creep you out. He's always so quiet and kind of reminds me of a ghost. Anyway, I didn't realise he was there until now.  
  
Dynast glared at Garv. "My fault? Who was the one who insisted on getting a date with that shop assistant??" he demanded, silvery blue eyes flashing.  
  
"Well, if you weren't there, that chick would have gone out with me." Garv retorted. I had to agree. You can't get a girlfriend if you bring Dynast along. He's the secret bedroom fantasy of almost the entire female population in town. He was gifted with those amazingly inhuman blue eyes that seemed silver at times, and fine, smooth but rather untidy black hair. Hey, my hair is black too, why don't the girls come after me? Because I'm too cute, in their opinion, fit to be their little brother but not their second half. Dynast is intelligent, brilliant, and a genius. He's always cool and serious and collected that he probably will just walk away ever so calmly if Osama decides to bomb our school. Oh, Dynast is not his real name, but everyone calls him that, his parents and the teachers too. He has been using that name for such a long time that nobody remembers what his real name is.  
  
Garv on the other hand is loud, noisy, fails every subject except Gym, temperamental, impatient and knows a vast vocabulary of colourful language. He is tall and well-built. Quite attractive, that is if he doesn't add a swear word in every sentence that comes out of his mouth. He can be what you describe as a hunk, minus the long hair. His hair is longer than mine and even though he ties it up, it is still extremely messy.  
  
We've known each other since the first day of pre-school, and have been 'best' friends till now. The funny thing is, even though I'm the smallest in size, and not exactly the cleverest, I'm their leader. Garv denies that, but I'm always the one making the decisions.  
  
"Hey, Zelas and Dolphin are late too!" Garv finally protested.  
  
"They won't be coming. Something about tons of homework." I muttered. Dolphin and Zelas are part of our little group. We've known Dolphin since grade one and we met Zelas in grade three.  
  
"Hey, why are you drinking ice mocha on a freezing day??" Garv asked. I looked at him. He was wearing a trench coat over a long sleeved shirt and black pants. Actually, he wears that trench coat almost everyday, even in summer. Dynast merely wore a short-sleeved shirt and a loose grey pants. He has a thing for winter. He absolutely loves winter, especially when it's snowing. During the winter, he would camp out in his backyard and sleep there. I would freeze to death, if I did that, but he's still alive. Like I always say, there're many things in this universe that cannot be explained. Like, why I'm so short while Garv is so tall.  
  
"None of your business." I snapped.  
  
"Let's go to Dolphin's apartment." Dynast said all of a sudden.  
  
"Good idea. It's so cramp in here." Garv scowled when someone banged into him. "Hey, watch where's your fucking going!"  
  
"Ah, sorry!!" the person turned around to apologise. I looked up and saw that it was Lanngourt. I only knew that he's in some of my classes and that he always hang around with two other guys and a girl.  
  
"Hey, Phibrizo." He greeted.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Let's go." Garv said, glaring at Lanngourt who smiled apologetically at Garv.  
  
"Where are you going?' he asked.  
  
"To Dolph's house." I replied. Lanngourt was one of Dolphin's friends. Actually everyone was. She's nice, and sweet and easy-going, but she tends to be rather emotional at times. And since she hangs around with Dynast all the time, her grades are good too. Their relationship is kind of funny. Dolphin would do all the talking while Dynast just listens. But I know that Dynast likes to listen to her. Believe it or not, Dolphin is her real name. Her parents are marine scientists and named her after their favourite animal. Dolphin is quite popular among the boys, with her long blue hair and deep blue eyes, and gentle but bubbly nature, not just the boys, even the girls buzz around her like bees attracted to honey.  
  
But the real babe, the one that all the boys want is Zelas. Zelas doesn't look any more like a high school student like I do. She would blend perfectly into a university. Sexy, charming and elegant, with golden blonde hair and misty violet eyes, Zelas is one hot babe. But she can be quite wild at times, and uses her instincts more then her brains. Not that she's stupid. She isn't. In fact, she almost as smart as Dynast. It's just that she's smart in the sly and cunning way. Zelas has a younger brother who's a freshman in school. He's as annoying and tricky as his sister. Xellos. Does that ring a bell? Xellos the fruitcake. Oh yes, she smoked like a chimney and drinks alcohol as if it's juice.  
  
OK, OK, I'm probably boring you with my rambles. We've reached. Dolphin lives by herself. Her parents are always off at some place doing research on fishes and turtles or any sea creature that needs to be researched on. So, she moved to a smaller apartment and only goes back to her original home when her parents return. Sometimes, Dolphin would join them in their research over the holidays. Once we tagged along too and a shark nearly bit off Garv's head when that idiot pointed THE FINGER at it. He's an idiot isn't he? Anyway, Garv went to join the 'Death to Sharks' society when we reached home.  
  
"Ah, Phibby, you guys are here!" Dolphin squealed happily and glomped me. "I was about to go to Starbucks to look for you guys, but you came here instead."  
  
"That's because Garv can't fit his overweight body in that crowded place." I snickered.  
  
"I am not overweight!" Garv snapped. We stepped into the apartment and saw Zelas lounging on the couch, a television remote control in on hand and a bottle of brandy in another.  
  
"I just don't understand why you can't get cable." Zelas whined. "Oh, hi you guys." She greeted us.  
  
Dolphin's apartment was relatively big. It has three bedrooms(one for herself and two for any of us if we wanted to spend the night in her house), a kitchen, two toilets, a dining room, a living room and a balcony. The whole place was painted blue, even the doors. All the walls have paintings of marine creatures on it. The whole apartment makes you feel as if you were in the sea. The flooring is light brown and has a sandy feeling, like the sea bed. I half expected water to flow into the place from the windows.  
  
"Hey, isn't there anything to eat??" Garv hollered from the kitchen, half his body stuck inside a fridge.  
  
"No." Dolphin replied. "We ate everything while doing our homework." I looked at the dining room. A table covered with papers, books and snacks stood there. Empty soda cans and chip bags littered the floor.  
  
"We could order pizza." I suggested, when my stomach started to growl.  
  
"And popcorn. I want to watch a movie." Garv said, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"How about The Exorcist?" I heard that it's pretty good." Dynast said thoughtfully.  
  
"The Little Mermaid 2!!" Dolphin shouted, bouncing happily on the couch. We rolled our eyes at her.  
  
"Stop bouncing! You're giving me a headache!" Zelas growled.  
  
"It's the alcohol!" Dolphin retorted.  
  
"Enough enough." I snapped. "I'll choose."  
  
"Why you!?" Garv demanded. I smirked.  
  
"Because I'm the leader."  
  
"Since when!?" Dynast snorted. I stuck out my tongue at him, which I later realise wasn't the most mature response for a sixteen-year old kid.  
  
"Since always!!"  
  
"Stop arguing!" Dolphin said hurriedly before a fight started. "I've got Sixth Sense with me."  
  
"That's a crap movie! It can't even scare a fucking rabbit!" Garv retorted.  
  
"We'll watch that!" I said. "And we'll eat pizza too."  
  
"Fine with me." Zelas shrugged. Dolphin nodded. Dynast didn't say anything, and I took it as a yes. I looked at Garv.  
  
"Man, don't wake me up if I fall asleep." Garv muttered.  
  
"I want Pepperoni!!" Dolphin shouted and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Ham and pineapple!!" Garv countered and tried to snatch the phone away from the over ecstatic girl.  
  
"Pepperoni!!" Dolphin glared at Garv.  
  
"Ham and pineapple!!" Garv argued, tugging the phone from her.  
  
"Bacon and beef!" I joined in the fight. Soon, the three of us were playing tug-of-war. Then Dynast pulled out his mobile phone and dialled the pizza place.  
  
"Hello? One large mushroom supreme please." We stared at him. Then he put down his phone and smiled at us. Zelas snickered.  
  
"Darn you(of course Grav added in a few colourful language) !!!" the three of us screamed and lunged at him. He jumped away, but Garv managed to grab hold of his shirt. I giggled insanely as Garv wrestled him to the ground. Dolphin sat on his chest and grinned at the Dynast.  
  
"Get off." Dynast tried to push the giggling girl off. Then Dolphin looked at Garv who was holding Dynast's arms down. I stood beside them and watched.  
  
"Punishment!!" Dolphin giggled madly and started tickling the poor struggling chick magnet. Actually he deserves it. I hate mushrooms.  
  
"Stop! Stop, Dolphin!!" he gasped. Luckily for him Dolphin had lost all the power in her muscles to continue and rolled off Dynast and proceeded to die laughing. Dynast managed to get Garv to let go off him and retired to the other end of the couch, grumbling to himself. Zelas had fallen off the couch from laughing too hard, her bottle of brandy lay beside her, it's contents spilling out. I leant against the wall, gasping for breath.  
  
Then the pizza man came and only when we opened the box did we realise that it actually was Pepperoni. The delivery man made a mistake. Dolphin was ecstatic and proceeded to devour the whole pizza. Garv fumed silently in one corner, his stomach grumbling loudly. I managed to steal a piece from Dolphin and Zelas survived on her alcohol. Dynast went down to buy himself some ice-cream. I'm starting to suspect if our winter-loving freak is actually an alien.  
  
"I want!!" Garv whined at Dynast who was licking his ice-cream contentedly.  
  
"You wish!!" Dynast replied. He obviously still remembers what Garv and Dolphin did to him just now.  
  
"We watch movie now!" I said firmly and stuck the disc into the player. I sat on the couch beside Dolphin who was clutching Dynast's arm. Garv came out from his corner, muttering a string of curses and sat down on the ground in front of us. Grinning, I propped my legs on his head.  
  
"What the fuck!!??" he exclaimed and shoved my legs away. I glared at him and stuck my legs on his head again. Another string of curses followed.  
  
"Shut up!" Zelas snapped. She sat beside him, with bottles of liquor beside her. Garv shut up. I removed my legs and turned sideways, so that my legs hung over the armrest and my back leant against Dolph. Apart from Garv muttering about how boring it's going to be(I responded by kicking him and Zelas bobbed him on the head with her wine bottle), we watched in silence, entranced by the movie. Except for the sounds from the speakers, the apartment was deadly silent. However, half-way through the movie Garv and Dolphin let out a loud scream (and dug her nails into Dynast's flesh). I giggled. Garv sounded like a girl. Nobody took notice as we were all glued to the screen. Then it finally ended. Zelas sighed in relief. Dynast rubbed his arm moodily, and I saw red streaks and ten fingernail marks on his pale skin. Dolphin giggled sheepishly.  
  
"It's nice huh?" Dolphin asked Garv.  
  
"Well." Garv muttered gruflly.  
  
"Garv screamed." I snickered and kicked his shoulder with my foot. We stared at him.  
  
"I didn't!!" he roared. Then all of us burst out laughing. Even Dynast smirked. Garv sat there, his face flushed. Then Dynast looked at his watch.  
  
"I've got to go." He said and picked up his things.  
  
"Why??" I asked.  
  
"There's school tomorrow." He reminded us. Oh, yeah, I forgot. Shit, I haven't' completed my maths homework. Not to mention I didn't tell my parents that I will be back late.  
  
"Oi, Garv!"  
  
Said person sat on the floor, muttering to himself. I kicked him.  
  
"Oi!" I repeated. He jerked out of his daze and glared at me.  
  
"What!?" he growled.  
  
"Time to go back!" Garv and I lived on the same street, so we usually went to school and back home together. Dynast and Zelas lived in the area reserved for the rich. Dynast's parents are not at home most of the time(he's so lucky!!), so at times we spend the night in his house. Zelas's had her brother living there, so we abstained from even passing by her home.  
  
A few minutes later, I reached my house. The place was dark, but my parents were probably still awake. Using the front door would be far too risky. I crept through the garden silently and scaled up an apple tree which conveniently had a branch that went into my bedroom window. Gingerly, I pushed up the glass panel and slipped into my room. This is one advantage of being small, I grinned. Deciding that my mind is far too fuzzy to complete my homework, I ignored it and went directly to bed. That has to wait till tomorrow, I thought, and drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
